prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice Pretty Cure!
''Justice Pretty Cure! belongs to Tamashi Hikari. Ask permission from her to edit this page or any of her other pages. Grammer mistakes or category mistakes are notified in the *Summary Box* after you are done editing.'' Thank You~ ❤ is an adaption of the Pretty Cure series produced by Toei Animations. This series is both created and directed by Tamashi Hikari. This is created in Tamashi Animations with the 13th installment in the branch, NikoNiko TV. It replaces Genuine Beauty Pretty Cure! in its time slot. It centers around 5 girls as they save their city from evil that causes the most tragic explosion in city history. The main motifs are heroes, superheroes, justice, crime fighting, elements, and imagination. There are a total of 50 episodes. Plot Justice Pretty Cure! Episodes For 100+ years, the city of Yakkaina has been dealing with super villains. But because of those villains, there has been a line of superheroes fighting them for justice. But things start getting more terrible when this weird when an old supervillain made this gas that turns things into monsters, items, or just disappear. Though making it, an explosion came causing the villain and his crew to disappear, with only one surviving but turning into a very powered villain that superheroes now can't defeat. This explosion didn't though create just the villain, three employees hearing about the explosive got some of the gas on them turning them into fairies. Other bad things came when a group of famous heroes became transformation objects when they were in the gas that the villain used to stop them. Because of this, the fairies knew that it was their time to find new superheroes to fight the villain and his new assigned henchmen. This is when a girl name Yuutomo Minato become the next superhero, with some help, to defeat the villain and save the city, but can't do it alone. She has to find the rest of the team that represents the famous team of the Elemental 5. Characters Pretty Cure : She is a rugged and determined girl at the age of 15. She comes from a mysterious family, not knowing anything from her father's side of the family and her mother being a secret agent in the investigation of the explosion. Superheroes are mostly what she loves because of her heroic parents and wants to become them, which soon comes true. Minato loves to practice her martial arts and combat skills to save the city she had loved since being a little child. She transforms into the guardian of magic, . Her theme color is pink and she represents the hero of magic, . : She is a very innocent and shy girl at the age of 15. She is very shy and hates to see people hurt, though she can't do it herself. The reason is because of her father that disappeared after the explosion, soon having her 24-year-old sister be her guardian. She soon finds that her father had changed from the occurrence, being her commune. Akira becomes brave as development follows when she wants to defeat the villains and get her father back. She transforms into the guardian of lighting, . Her theme color is yellow and she represents the hero of lighting, . : She is a rugged and rebellious girl at the age of 15. She is very athletic, playing in volleyball, and is known as a "big flirt" to many men. She is also really rebellious and usually never cares about the rules. She comes from a family line of bad guys, soon having to be on her own a lot. She lived with her uncle until he disappeared after the explosion, having to be living on her own with the government having to check how she lives without a guardian. She transforms into the guardian of fire, . Her theme color is red and she represents the hero of fire, . : She was once part of the villain league until she saw herself the potential of being a hero. She was very rude and selfish until she was purified by Lu-chan. Taking her remembered name, , she is a strong and emotionless girl at the age of 16. She fights for the girls to defeat the villains, but in reality, she was part of a family until they were separated and discovered by the villains. She lives with Minato in the meantime until she finds her family. She transforms into the guardian of nature, . Her theme color is green and she represents the hero of nature, . : She was an old employee until the explosion, causing her to become a fairy. She is soon found by the cures and join the group afterward. Later on, she gets her human form back when they figure out an antidote for making fairies and monsters to go back to normal, but an error makes her younger than she was before. Using her original name, , she is a very friendly and courageous girl at the new age of 15. She now fights to save the city and the heroes that were trapped in their communes. She transforms into the guardian of water, . Her theme color is blue and she represents the hero of water, . Mascots : He is the big mentor towards the cures and other fairies. He was Noir's most awarding employees until the man had disappeared and was affected after the explosion. He comes back as a fairy, his main goal being to help stop Akuyaku and save the Elemental 5 before anything big happens by Akuyaku. When he finds an antidote for fairies and monsters, he can turn from fairy to his human self, . : He is the second fairy to join and is the most rugged out of all the fairies. He was an innocent bystander that was caught from the explosion on his way to his job. He had been a businessman for a long time until becoming a fairy changed his life. He looks up to the girls for comfort, knowing he had been suffering from an event that flipped his world. When Strength finds an antidote for the fairies and monsters, Speed can turn from fairy to his human self, . : He is the third fairy to join and is a very patient and caring fairy. He was Shin's good friend when he was working for the villain. Energy was coming in the work because he wanted to join his buddy, since he looked up to him, until the explosion transformed him into a fairy. Energy now has to help work on the antidote, while keeping the girls in high moral for battle. When Strength finds an antidote for the fairies and monsters, he can turn from fairy to his human self, . : She is a human baby fairy that has been raised by Strength. She got some of the gas on her when she was with her family, who soon disappears after the explosion. She also had a sister that was nowhere to be found or heard of during the explosion. Discovered by Strength in fairy form, she is taken care of by the girls who she looks up to help reunite her family. When Strength finds an antidote for fairies and monsters, Lu-chan can turn from a fairy to her human self, . Villains : He is the main villain of the series and was the formal villain for the Elemental 5, named . He is also the villain that created the gas that turns everyone into what they were. He is very smart and knows how to get out of a situation, even a bad one. After the gas, he became more powerful but lazier than usual. He lets his henchmen do all the work when he sits around and watches their failure. He gets more determined later in the series to use his new powers to the test. : She is the first henchmen and is the main commander and arch villain, originally named . She help creates gas for the monsters and is the villain's main assistant in the lab back then before the explosion. She is strong and courageous in her speech and doesn't care about anyone than herself. She also teases a lot, playing along in comedic ways. She was Raitoningu Denka's archenemy for a while, unknown of why and how they had become pure enemies. She has an unknown backstory she rather not talk about towards her own team, including her boss himself. : He is second of the henchmen and the youngest of the team. He was once a junior assistant for the villain, nicknamed by the team. His motives are unclear, though he makes it clear that he works for the money. He is very flirty and loves the attention anywhere he goes. He came from an abusive family and isn't afraid to blur out his life story and future ideas. He is shown to have romantic love for Hotaru, love she doesn't feel the same way. : He is the third henchmen and the mascot of the villains. He is strong and mature with the appearance of a large wolf. Being mature, he knows how to keep the group in control at the task at hand, and mostly succeeds in combat than the rest of the group. He used to be a father with two daughters until the explosion had appeared, causing him to get corrupted and taken to serve Akuyaku. He became Black Power's replacement and would come after her to serve Akuyaku and teach her a lesson. : He is the fourth and final henchmen. He helped find the gas for Akuyaku in the past, taking charge of finding a formula. He helped contribute to the explosion but is much more calm and cool about it than the rest of his team. He had romantic tension towards Teruko when she was still working with Akuyaku, being older previously. Now, becoming young, he acts more romantic while she tries to get away from him, being really creepy to her. Supporting Characters : Haruto is a secret professional martial artist on a separate island far from Yakkaina. He lives in a small hut and he is the cure's trainer and mentor. He used to be Elemental 5's mentor until they were changed into communes used by the cures. He is patient and understanding, though he has a bit of a troublemaking and anger side to his combat. He has been Kohana's mentor and caretaker and cares for her well-being as much as the girls. : Kohana is part of the government having to check on Hotaru at times to see if she is working well on her own. Kohana is also big in the military and is also a spy helping the cures defeat the villains unnoticed. Because she knows the cures and their identities, she tries her best to keep the villains disguises at noticed, and best at keeping herself hidden. Haruto is her caretaker and mentor, so she uses his tactics she was taught to help train the girls in combat for battle. * : Ms. Kinishi is a worker at a jewelry shop located in the downeast sector of Yakkaina. She is best at her job and is known to be really cheerful and kind to her customers. She lost her family to a terrible fight with her ex-husband, taking their daughter with him. Once Minato is around with Lu-chan, Ryo is happy and emotional. Ryo is also very content but can be a bit of a know it all towards others. * : He is Hotaru's childhood friend that she has known for a long time. He is a caring and optimistic boy, coming from a loving family. He loves to be at Hotaru's side and cares for both her health and living conditions. He is oblivious to the girl's excuses to run in combat when he asks to hang out. * : She is Akira's big sister and guardian when their father is a commune. She is very protective over Akira so much, which makes Akira really shy and scared of her. Hidemi loves taking care of children and wants the best for Akira, though she doesn't know that Akira is Charge. She wishes the best for Akira since of their dad disappearing, which makes her think that Akira is depressed by it. * : They are ghosts of the old hero team. They were first stuck in the villain's building in cryotubes, then become aware of their surroundings. They only appear for 10 episodes. After their defeat and disappearance, it helps give the communes the hero's consciousness. * : Kyong-Mi is Minato's mother that is a secret agent that mostly worked to find mysteries from the explosion. Once the team is formed, Kyong-Mi's new mission is to find out their objectives and who they are, so the company doesn't run out of business. She has a friendly relationship with her daughter and misses her husband because of work. She cares a lot of her family and cares about working to support them, even if it means being super busy. * : He is a mysterious man that works constantly between America and Japan for his family. Though unknown for his reasons, he texts constantly to his family, telling them that he is working hard for them. His family is also mysterious, Minato not knowing anyone on his side. Once she finds his dad, her grandpa, she finally learns that his family had a line of supervillains, thinking that he isn't what she believes. * : Eimi is Teruko's mother that was a superhero of the past. She was used as a lab rat on the villain's experiments and was turned into a real rat with her husband. They started living on the streets for a long time. Once Teruko finds them and turns them back, they are helping her regain their relationship and help redo her past. Eimi is sweeter and can be a lot more understanding than her husband, especially talking to Teruko. * : Tadamasa is Teruko's father and was a superhero in the past. He was used as a lab rat for the villain's experiments and then turned into a real rat with his wife. They started living on the streets for a long time. Once Teruko finds them and turns them back, he and his wife are there to help regain their relationship and help redo her past. Tadamasa is more strict and can be easily angered, especially trying to get through Teruko's actions. * : Katsurou was Teruko little brother until she changes into a 15 year old by the first antidote, becoming the older brother. He moved away from Yakkaina because of work, family, and he is praised as his hero self, Falcon, in his town. He raises two boys and treats his family wonderfully. He is skeptical of Teruko at first because of her past, until his family was saved by her as Sprinkle. He would do anything to regain their friendship of sibling and help rewrite her past. * : Kenta is Minato's long lost grandfather on her father's side. He lived with a family of two boys, five girls, and parents. His family were supervillains except him and his brother, becoming good friends. He soon ran away from her evil family and lived on his own until he found his wife and created her father. He is Minato's mentor and cares for her safety as much as his family, scared for what his son that is working constantly for his family. Movie Exclusive Item * Super Commune: The main transformation device. * Super Stone: A jewel used for transformations with the Super Commune. * Ultra Commune: It's an upgrade to the Super Commune. This commune gives the hero's consciousness and the ability to see and hear the cures and environment around them. * Ultra Stone: Collectable Jewels the girls use to attack, the jewels are separated in color depending on the girl's theme color. * Stones of Pink: Ultra Stones used for Cure Illusion's attacks. * Stones of Yellow: Ultra Stones used for Cure Charge's attacks. * Stones of Red: Ultra Stones used for Cure Blaze's attacks. * Stones of Green: Ultra Stones used for Cure Leaf's attacks. * Stones of Blue: Ultra Stones used for Cure Sprinkle's attacks. * Stone Box: Chest where the cures store their attack jewels for battle. * Wing Mask: Type of weapons that are used for sub-attacks. * Justice Rod: The main weapon the cures use for battle. * Kuro Maho: Gas or potions used by the villains to change people into monsters, fairies, or items. * Hikari Maho: Antidote to the gas, it can reverse and change people back. The antidote is upgraded over the series to become stronger. Locations : It is the main setting where both villains and cures live. It was a city inhabited by villains and heroes alike until the explosion occurred. Soon after, all antagonists went into hiding, being the biggest investigation in Yakkaina history. The city is separated by 7 sectors, each named by the cardinal directions. : The main school of district Ēderuwaisu, where the girl attend. It's located in the downsouth sector where the girls lives and works around the clock to keep the students educated and safe from battles of many villains and heroes, as its history was. : It is the main setting where the villains hide. It's a separate world made by the explosion. It's shown mostly as a big prison used by the villains to capture people and use as test subjects for their gas. : It is one of the main sectors where the explosion occurred. For a month, most people were not allowed to be found there, and if caught, they are taken at arrest or severe warnings. During the series, when the destruction was gone by Cure Illusion, the girls help others to fix the broken sector and being it back to normal. Movies : It is an all-star movie containing the teams, Justice Pretty Cure!, Genuine Beauty Pretty Cure!, Noel Ghosts Pretty Cure!. : It is the main movie in the series. When the girls were fighting monsters, Cure Leaf stumbles to a town of sick people, who have been attacked for so long to another villain. With the help of the cure, they have to stop a villain full of greed and power to keep both the town safe and the island around them safe. Merchandise Justice Pretty Cure! Merchandise Trivia Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Cure Heartly Category:Justice Pretty Cure!